1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an article of clothing. In particular, it pertains to an article of clothing suitable for a nursing woman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, women have had trouble finding clothing suitable for wear when nursing babies. What many women want is something comfortable and attractive, yet convenient when actually nursing. That is to say, women want attractive clothing which allows easy exposure of the breast at appropriate times so that nursing can be done conveniently.
Previous attempts to provide suitable clothing for nursing women have typically been characterized by either: 1) a slit-type garment (i.e. a garment featuring slits or vents for exposure of the breast) or; 2) a covering-element-type garment (e.g. a garment featuring patches or flaps or connecting elements such as buttons), interconnecting the garment in such a way that the breast is covered and that a flap can then be lifted or shifted so that the breast can be exposed. Occasionally the prior art exhibits some combination of slit-type garment and flap-type garment.
Slits require either cumbersome adjustment of clothing, or the breast, or both. Also, a slit does not lend itself to any type of form-fitting design. It must be incorporated into an A-line type loose garment.
Patches and flaps are also cumbersome, obvious and often require manipulation of the connecting elements (e.g. buttons) for exposure of the breast.
The awkwardness of the prior designs and the need for dexterous manipulation of the clothing for breast exposure are particularly undesirable features, because a woman preparing to nurse is usually harried by a crying, hungry infant. Furthermore, a woman is often awakened from a deep sleep for the act of nursing, so her dexterity and alertness are diminished, not to mention her patience.
Additionally, the prior art, whether slit-type or flap-type makes no provision for leaking breasts. That is to say, a nursing woman, especially immediately prior to actually nursing, is often expressing milk from her nipples. During the day or night a woman will end up with wet, stained clothing if she does not take the precaution of wearing breast pads or the like. Breast pads typically require a bra to secure them. Hence a woman using a prior art nursing garment also has to contend with a bra (whether it is conventional or a nursing bra) in addition to the garment itself. Thus problems of manipulation requirements and inconvenience are compounded.
What is needed is a single, self-sufficient garment suitable for nursing. Such a garment should be attractive, comfortable, secure, allowing for use of breast pads and yet providing easy exposure of the breast. It would be particularly desirable if the breast could be exposed in one motion without requiring great dexterity in such motion.